


Miami [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Sex, ITPE2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Miami was awesome. Miami in spring break season was fucking awesome. Not that Sam appreciated any of that.Repod for Applegeuse





	Miami [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164462) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> this podfic was created for ITPE 2017

**Title:** Miami

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Author:** Astolat

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean

 **Rating:** Explicit

**Length:25:04**

**Summary:**

Miami was awesome. Miami in spring break season was fucking awesome. Not that Sam appreciated any of that.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164462#children)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Miami.mp3)


End file.
